The Perks of Being an Imprintee
by LifeToDeath
Summary: I smiled up at him. It's official- Jacob Black is the best werewolf ever. He looked down at me, curiosity filling his eyes, "What are you thinking?" I gave a small shrug, "I'm just happy that I'm short, or I would have never needed your help in that market." His arm wrapped tighter around my shoulder before he gently kissed my forehead, "Me too." Jacob/OC.
1. Green Everything is Green

Hey Guys! Don't know when I'll be updating again but I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- S.M. does.

* * *

Green. Everything. Was. Green.

I almost groaned, again.

My aunt glanced over and rolled her eyes before turning back to the road. Aunt Beth's black hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail showing off her gorgeous tan face and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, stop your moaning. It doesn't look that bad. Plus, the scenery tends to grow on you."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Just like a weed."

My aunt laughed and turned down another road. I had promised myself I wouldn't go driving by myself. I had trouble_ not_ getting lost on a straight road, it would be suicide to drive around here by myself.

I'd die of starvation, or thirst, or malnourishment. Or all three. Wait, isn't malnourishment starvation? I thought hard for a second before turning to my aunt.

"Is malnourishment the same thing as starvation?"

She looked a little shocked. "Honey, I have no clue what goes around in that brain of yours, and I'm a little scared to ask."

"I was just wondering..." I trailed off and turned back to the window as the house came into view.

_Just like I remember it. _White house. Black shutters. Bushes in the front. Red Door. On a slight hill that would show some of the basement wall in the backyard. The only thing missing was a white picket fence and then boom, you'd have a Home and Gardens front cover picture..

I hadn't been back in La Push to visit in five or so years. In that time a lot had changed. But the house, my aunt's house, looked exactly the same.

I smiled and lent back in my seat. My aunt turned onto the gravel driveway and switched off the engine.

She turned toward me. I was still in my state of nostalgia.

"Welcome home." She smiled at me and pulled me into a one-armed hug.

I smiled and pulled the door handle opening the car door unbuckling at the same time. A wave of cold hit me and I zipped up my hoodie.

Slamming the door shut I turned to open the back door. I yanked on my lone pack full of my only possessions and it fell to the ground. I hoisted it onto my shoulder, slammed the car door shut, and followed my aunt up her stone walkway.

Once inside I inhaled the smell of cinnamon and woods.

The house itself was amazing. In the foyer there was a modest staircase leading up the three bedrooms for Aunt Beth and her three kids, Isaac, Sylus and Mason. I had never really had an uncle. For a while Aunt Beth had been known as 'The Village Bicycle". Everyone had their ride.

There was a kitchen, computer room, living room, with a second stair case leading upstairs, and den on the first floor. And then they had a finished basement with its own full bathroom and mini fridge.

After giving me a full tour of the house we sat down for a cup of coffee. Well, she got a cup of coffee, I got a cup of hot coco.

"So you really don't mind having the basement?" My aunt set down her cup of Joe and crossed her arms leaning back in her chair.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my fingers around my hot cup of coco. "I absolutely love that I get an actual bed, let alone a whole freaking level to myself." She gave me a pointed look when I said 'freaking'. "And also, you still have the kids to take care of. You need the space up here." I pointed out and took another sip of my coco.

My aunt smiled slightly and sighed. "Yeah…kids." She had a look on her face. The kind mothers get when their kid is doing something their not supposed too. I opened my mouth ready to ask what was wrong, but she cut me off, "You ready for school?"

I almost choked on my coco.

"I still have to do that?! I thought that was just an evil place that they used to torture kids in the cities?!"

Aunt Beth laughed, shaking her head slightly, "Yes, sadly. And no, it isn't just a place in the cities." She laughed again and took another sip of her coffee.

With the pause of conversation I looked over at the clock. 2:47. The kids should be getting home soon.

Well, technically, two of them are older than me, which I am sixteen, but they, hopefully, will still be the fun-loving kids I always use to tease.

"When do I start?"

"Whenever you like."

I thought for a second, "Tomorrow?"

Her aunt looked surprised, "So soon? Don't you want a day or two to get settled?"

I pointed a finger at her, "You saw how much stuff I have. Anyway, I'll get bored. Might as well get it over. And today is Thursday." So I just had to get through one day of school this week. I could deal with that.

My aunt nodded a smile gracing her lips. "I'll call now before the kids get home and I have to leave for my shift in twenty minutes. I already got all the supplies you need and your schedule. The school itself isn't to big and Isaac is in most of your classes."

I listened as Aunt Beth went on and on and at the same time grabbed a phone and headed to a cork board full of numbers.

The dining room was connected to the kitchen, both had a nice shade of dark green on them. Green. Green. Green.

It was all pretty homey though. I peered around wondering how different everything would be now. I pushed a few strands of my dark red chestnut hair behind my ear. I had gotten the color from my unknown dad. And that was the only thing. My skin was a few shades darker than white but not exactly tan, just like my mothers. I also had her golden brown eyes.

There was a screech of tires outside and my aunt paused in her conversation on the phone. She turned and gave me a wink.

The kids were home.

The sound of a door opening and slamming shut sounded throughout the house.

I was kind of scared. Five years ago, when I was eleven, my mom had a pretty gruesome fight with my aunt and I wasn't allowed to contact them after that. The one time I had contacted my aunt was two weeks ago.

My heart pounded in anticipation as two hulking figures ducked through door.

I froze. The two figures that looked noticeably like Sylus and Isaac squeezed through the door way looking anything but happy. The faces resembled them at least. But I don't remember them being tall enough to have to duck under doorways. I partially wanted to blurt out that steroids weren't good for you. Both of them had tan skin and brown eyes. Isaac, who I'm guessing is on the right, and Sylus, who I'm guessing is on the left, both looked identical. But they were identical twins, so that made sense. They even had matching outfits. Black tight shirts showing off their muscled torsos, rugged jeans, and even matching backpacks. But I could still easily tell them apart.

They both caught sight of me, just sitting here, drinking my hot coco.

I didn't know what I was expecting, but a 'hello, haven't seen you in five years, nice to see you again," would have made my day. But no.

They both continued on their walk, insanely gracefully, might I add, right past me, and then disappeared up the back stair case, making no sound at all. Why they didn't use the front stairs, I'll never know, but it kind of hurt. Don't know why, but it did.

I stared after them.

"Nice to see you two too," I muttered under my breath and turned back around in my seat.

Mason, in all his glory, stood there staring at me. He had on a bright orange shirt that read "She's into me" with an arrow pointing to his right. He had on sweat pants and a navy blue backpack slung over his shoulder. He was skinny as all get out. Still my dorky eight year old cousin, but instead of being eight, he was thirteen. Man, I missed a lot.

"Emma?" He muttered in disbelief.

I grinned, "Hey there!"

A shadow passed over his face and he took a step back.

Aunt Beth finally ended her call and gave a sigh toward the staircase in the back. She leant up against the counter and looked over at Mason.

"Hey, Honey. How was school?"

He pointed a finger at me, "Why is she here?"

I sucked in a breath.

My aunt's mouth fell into an 'o'. "Mason!" She scolded straightening up setting the phone down loudly on the counter.

He dropped his finger and glared at the floor.

I tried to laugh, "It's okay Aunt Beth-"

She cut me off, "No it isn't. Now, apologize for your rude behavior and go to your room."

I almost groaned. Didn't parents know that when you force a kid to say sorry, they'll just hate that person more.

He muttered something incoherent and turned on his heel heading to the front stairs.

I heard something that resembled a "I don't have time for this," from my aunt as she looked at the clock and then turned back to me.

"I am so-"

"Don't be. I did leave in a huff and I didn't really contact you guys, he's probably mad at me for that." I tried to reassure her.

She nodded and tapped the counter behind her. "You two were pretty close. He cried when you didn't come for his birthday the week after the fight."

I winced.

She didn't notice as she took another look at the clock.

"Well, Sugar. I got to run. They gave me sometime to pick up you and show you around but that was it."

I nodded and stood up. "I'll just head downstairs."

My aunt gave me a smile and walked over to the garage door pulling some keys off a hook. "I won't be back to make dinner tonight, so the boys will probably order some pizza. Don't be afraid to join them," she tossed that last part over her shoulder before the garage door shut soundly behind her.

The house fell silent save for the roar of a car engine fading away.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and gathered my aunt's unfinished coffee and my half empty cup.

After dumping them and setting the cups in the dishwater, I headed downstairs.

The was a closed stairway that opened up to a rather large white room. Off to the right and down toward the end of the wall was a door that lead to the full bathroom. A large bed, already made, was shoved up against the far corner, an oak dresser next to it. There was one window large to give a good view of the back yard straight across from the door. A lone mini-fridge hummed next to the window.

It was huge. Huge and empty.

I sighed, grabbed my backpack that I had left earlier next to the stairs when I was given a tour, and headed toward the bed.

I was suddenly exhausted and in need of a power nap.

But before that, I pulled out a change of clothes, set it on the dresser, and grabbed my pair of PJ's.

I walked over to the bathroom and cautiously opened the door.

It was so clean it almost blinded me.

There was a mirror over the sink, a cupboard full of towels next to it, a toilet a bit a ways from that, and a bath/shower off to the right.

I shut the door behind me and opened the covered. Pulling out a towel I hung them by the shower and peered past the shower curtain.

There was a simple selection of shampoos, conditioners, face wash and body washes, along with a scrubby that still had its tag on it.

I smiled. Maybe this won't be so bad.

* * *

That feeling of 'maybe this won't be so bad' didn't stay. I dumped my dirty clothes by my dresser and crawled onto my bed.

I sunk further and further into it. I was exhausted, completely and totally exhausted.

Exhausted by the fact that the boys I was currently living with hated me, that my aunt I hadn't seen in forever had to take care of me, and that my mother was no longer my legal guardian. It all just sucked.

I sunk even further into my bed hoping that when I woke up, it all would just be a dream.

* * *

I peeked out of the doorway and checked for any predators. The house was silent, the only noise was the prattle of the rain on the roof and the whoosh of the wind outside.

I took a tentative step away from my safe heaven and walked into the kitchen trying to be as silent as possible.

I opened up cupboards looking for a glass when a noise shook the house. Or it was just my imagination. It was silent again. And then it started again. It sounded like a pig snorting.

I spun to the direction of the noise. It seemed to be coming from the living room.

I walked toward it determined to find out what was dying.

The living room was a decent size. The biggest thing in it was the couch set up in front a of a few shelves with a tv on it.

Wait, I stand corrected. The biggest thing in the living room at the moment was the thing, no _person_, on the couch.

Isaac's tan face rested on the arm of one side of the couch and his feet hung off the other side. He had lost all of his baby fat. He had high check bones with a square jaw line. His mouth hung open and every once in a while he would snore. So that was the noise.

I smiled. He seemed so at peace when he slept. We used to draw mustaches under his nose when we were little. He could sleep through anything.

I then took time to notice what he was wearing. Jean cut offs and no shirt. The lack of a shirt reminded me of how cold I was. Wasn't he freezing?

I let out a steady breath and took a few steps forward pulling a folded blanket off of the love seat perpendicular to the couch.

I dropped one corner letting it unfold and carefully draped it over Isaac's long form.

There. I dusted my hands for effect.

Turning I took one step toward the kitchen and froze.

Standing at the dining room table was Sylus.

He had a slight smile on his face like he was about to laugh but was holding it in.

I suddenly had the urge to go barreling back down to my basement. And that's exactly what I did.

I hurried past Sylus muttering a 'sorry' and slipped down stairs pulling the door closed behind me.

* * *

So this is school. I stared down the slightly crowded hallway and almost laughed.

I had gone to public school all my life. It had been a horrendous experience and I was grateful I didn't have to go back. But this just looked pathetic.

Blue lockers lined the hall and teenagers easily walked by each other. In my other school, people struggled to breathe there was that many people trying to get down the hall.

I looked down at my schedule shifting my books so I could see it better. The woman at the office had been pretty nice when she handed my locker number and combination.

I took a tentative step forward and then another.

_See, this isn't so bad._

I continued walking down the hall toward the direction the woman had pointed too.

I finally found my locker and practically dumped everything on the floor trying to open it.

Stupid thing. After finally winning the fight I crammed everything in the tiny space and too a step back.

And right into someone.

There was an 'oof' and we both fell down.

I sat up rubbing the back of my head and looked at the girl mirroring my movements.

"Ouch, sorry! I didn't see you there!" She let out an easy smile and let her hand drop away from her wounded head. She had a light tan and long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, she looked like a senior.

"No, no, it was my fault! I should have watched where I was going!"

She grinned as we both stood up, dusting ourselves off, and held out a hand, "Claire."

I smiled and reached out my own, "Emma."

As our hands dropped away she frowned, "So, you're the new girl."

I groaned, "Yep, that's me."

She grinned again, "Welcome to La Push High. Just tell me if you need anything. People here can be a little….harsh, to change. So don't get discouraged if you become the center of everyone's attention."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

She nodded, "What class do you have next?"

I grabbed the piece of paper sticking out of my locker between my Chem book and Spanish note-book.

I scanned it quickly.

"After home room I have English, first block."

She peered over my shoulder.

"We have Home room, English, Trig, and History together."

I grinned, "Do you mind showing the new girl around?"

"Not at all." She motioned to my locker a charm bracelet hanging from her small wrist. "Looks like you could use some shelves."

I hung my head, "Yeah…"

Claire grinned and reached out looping her arm in through mine.

"I can take care of that." She put a hand over her heart dramatically, "For am I not know for my uncanny ability of organization?"

I laughed at her expression. "I don't know, are you?"

She smiled letting go of my hand and kneeled in front of my locker reaching into it. "For English you'll need…"

* * *

A loud shrill rang through the classroom. The last bell signaling our release.

I silently cheered and gathered my books together into a neat pile.

_That wasn't too bad_, I thought as I made my way to my locker books leaning on my hip. The sound of footsteps, lockers and chatting filled my ears.

Claire had stuck with me for most of the day. I was eternally grateful.

It turns out that she moved here when she was three from the Makah Rez. She's an A+ student, hates vegetables, though you could never tell with her figure, and is hoping to go to a close by college after next year. Oh, and she's friends with the every loving twin brothers, Isaac and Sylus. And they actually smile at her.

To say that didn't kill would be a lie. Just seeing them happy and _protective _of someone else was….it was weird. I miss when we had each others back.

I dodged around student before coming to a stop in front of my locker.

Quickly stuffing everything I needed for homework in my bag I jogged down the crowded hallway again. All day people had given me looks and whispered like I couldn't see or hear them. It was insanely annoying.

"Emma!"

I turned toward the feminine voice yelling my name, successfully gaining the attention from the people who I didn't have it from before.

I blushed slightly.

Claire came pushing through students out of breath and frazzled looking. She bent over holding up one hand and tried to check her breath.

I shifted and looked down the hallway praying that the bus wouldn't leave without me.

With a huff Claire straightened up, her face red and her breathing still heavy.

"Man…I'm out of…shape," she gasped trying to find her breath.

I smiled.

"I was wondering, since your new in town, if you wanted to come over to my aunt's house for a barbecue on Sunday."

"Uh," I blanked. Who the heck has a barbecue in this kind of weather? Ever since I got here it's been sprinkling or raining cats and dogs.

She saw my expression and let out a curt laugh, "Don't worry it's just the pa- I mean, it's just a get together with friends. Me, Sylus, Isaac and Mason are gonna be there so you won't be completely alone."

Mason, Isaac and Sylus. Yep, that's a definite 'no'.

"Sure," despite the voice screaming in my ear for me to say no, I said 'sure, "I don't have anything going on anyway."

She grinned, "I'll talk to your cousins to see if they'll give you a ride. It's going to be slightly chilly, so dress warm, 'k?" The hallways had considerably thinned out and I started to worry more. I could not miss the bus on my first day.

I nodded, "Sounds good!" I paused, didn't you usually have to bring food to these types of things? "Is there anything I need to bring?"

She thought for a second and shrugged, "A liter of your favorite drink would be nice." She gave me a final grin before we said goodbye.

I turned back down the hallway quickening my pace, hoping that the bus hadn't left without me.

The cold air hit me as I opened the front school door. White puffs escaped as I ran to the bus with my assigned number on it.

I stomped up the stairs getting a nasty look from the bus driver that had a receding hairline and made my way down the aisle. I spotted Mason in the back sitting with a dorky looking red-head, both laughing at something.

I plopped down in an open seat and shuffle things around my backpack looking for my MP3 making a mental list of what needed to be down this weekend.

1. Find outfit for this barbecue (Jeans and hoodie should be good)

2. Get soda

3. Not get bored

I lent my head against the cold window and stared at nothing while green scenery flew by. My breath fogged up the window and I unconsciously drew a smiley face on it.

After ten minutes of dropping off students the bus driver stopped in front of a familiar house with a red door.

I stood up swinging my backpack over my shoulder, and walked down the aisle and out into the freezing air. A set of footsteps joined me a second later and the bus pulled away.

I sped up trying to get inside, away from the cold and the person behind me.

The door opened in front of me and a wave of warmth attacked me. I practically ran for the basement door under the front stairs.

I flipped on the lights and quickly took off my shoes setting them on the steps as I jogged down the stairs shutting the door behind me.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I stared in wonder at the space I had all to myself.

Home Sweet Home.

I skipped over to the far wall and dropped my bag down on the floor.

I briskly slipped over to the mini-fridge and opened it up.

Empty. Hmm…

I slammed it shut and turned on my heel.

I was insanely thirsty but I wouldn't dare venture upstairs. I glared at the wooden planks leading up.

What's the worst that could happen?

Before my confidence withered away I dashed to the stairs, flew up them, and threw the door open.

As the door opened halfway there was a loud bang and it ricocheted closed scaring me half to death.

I let out a yelp and stood their frozen staring at the closed-door.

_What the heck?_

I heard a slight 'ow' from Mason. My resolve disappeared. I almost fell down the stairs trying to get away from the door.

I tried to calm my racing heart. The space that seemed so big before suddenly seemed so small.

What the heck? I needed to get out of here.

I turned back toward the stairs and then backtracked. No. I turned and quickly jogged to the window.

The window was just big enough for someone like Isaac or Sylus to slip in. Surly me and my graceful self could manage it.

I yanked the lock off and pulled the window open. It opened easily, ripped off the screen and I peered out. The window itself came up mid torso and water pooled in a puddle to the right.

Fresh air came wafting in calming me.

I sighed and set the screen that I was still holding under the window.

Just breath. I took a deep breath in and then let it out. The smell of woods was so heavy that I smiled.

I used to light candles around the bedroom I shared with my mom when she was out. They where pine scented and I had loved them. And here I was.

My own floor, natural woodsy scent right outside and no mom.

Yep, my life's perfect. Just. Freaking. Perfect.

I sunk to the floor and just sat, watching the light drizzle fall onto the trees.

* * *

The lights of the little cluster of stories La Push had come into view as Aunt Beth drove the old rusted mini-van down the road. This was a much-needed light shopping spree and my aunt had agreed to letting me come. It was around seven when we left Mason with a small ordered pizza. My aunt hadn't been surprised when the boys hadn't shown up yet. Apparently if they ever do come home straight from school, they bring Mason with them in their car. So, since Mason came home on the bus, the boys obviously didn't come straight home from school.

The ride had been quiet and I was silently grateful. Aunt Beth had been stressed, apparently it's normal, since she came home Friday night and Isaac was missing. I heard the screaming and yelling all the way in the basement. And apparently both or only one of the twins missing almost every night is normal. Huh.

I nervously fiddled my fingers as I thought of my favorite drink. I was going to a barbecue tomorrow. That fact still hasn't hit me yet. I hadn't been to one in eons. Even before my mother and I had moved away the closest I had even gotten to a BBQ was getting invited to a bonfire, but I hadn't been allowed to go. To say that I was nervous was a huge understatement. I've never actually seen a fire. Other than little candle fire, of course.

Why the heck had I said yes?

I inwardly sighed as she pulled into a wet parking space. I hopped out of the car onto the pavement and slammed my door shut, following my aunt toward the medium-sized grocery store.

There were carts lined up right inside the door. She grabbed a plastic basket from a pile next to them.

"Ten minutes, Emma," was all she said headed over to the produce section.

I took a big glance around the store. To the left was the checkout, to the right was produce section and straight across were aisles numbered and stocked. It was a pretty busy evening.

I walked around looking for the beverage aisle. I stopped in front of an aisle filled with drinks and mixes.

A tall figure snatched my attention immediately. He stood in front of liters of ginger ale, a case of beer was set next to his feet. I wrinkled my nose. I hated the smell of beer.

He looked to be slightly taller than Issac or Sylus and somehow more muscled but leaner. He looked about twenty-five, maybe?

Around his small waist hung a pair of old sweats that looked like they had seen better days. A white shirt showed off how fit he was.

He had choppy black hair that spiked up and skin a tad tanner than mine. I had never seen a more gorgeous man in my life.

I felt a pull toward him.

I smiled a little more as he muttered something else frowning. I suddenly had the urge to help him.

Focus. Oh, yeah. I'm on a mission. Figure out my favorite drink.

I took a step out from behind the end of the shelf I was hiding behind and glared menacingly at the stocked shelves full of beverages.

I ignored the man having a conversation with himself and thought hard about the last time I had a drink of soda. I couldn't remember.

This is gonna take a while.

And then I saw it. Dr. Pepper.

My vision zeroed in on the bottle on the highest shelf and I walked toward it not noticing that it was right next to the guy/man/boy/male from earlier.

I reached up trying to pull it over the guard rail. Why the heck am I so short?

Technically, I'm not that short. I'm 5'6 and a steady 115 pounds.

Have you ever heard the chuckle or laugh of an angel before? Well, I hadn't. So it scared the poo out of me when a low chuckle sounded right next to me.

A muscled tan arm easily reached up enclosing around the top of the Dr. P and pulled it over the guard with ease.

"Here," a sonorous voice said holding the bottle in front of me.

I turned toward the man after putting a hand on the bottle ready to take it from him.

I craned my neck up not actually realizing how tall he was before.

He had high cheek bones over a square jaw and his short spiked black hair looked smooth and touchable.

My eyes meet his and I didn't notice him tense up or suck in a breath. His dark brown eyes stared at me and I felt happy. Really, really happy.

I grinned up at him, "Thank you."

His pink lips curved up at one side and he stiffly nodded, "Anytime."

My grin widened slightly and I turned on my heel. Now, to find Aunt Beth.

I walked down a few more aisles and found her putting one last item in her basket.

She smiled when I walked up next to her, "Ready?"

I nodded.

"Okay," she looked down at her baskets ticking off a mental list and started walking toward the checkout.

I swung my liter by the mouth of it humming to myself as I walked behind my aunt.

"So when is this barbecue?" My aunt asked as the house came into view.

"Um," I unbuckled as we pulled into the driveway. "Tomorrow."

"Hm," my aunt muttered and glared at the front door. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the starring wheel.

I was tempted to ask her what was the issue, but it really wasn't any of my business.

And part of me really didn't care, I was still reeling over the fact that I was going to a social gathering tomorrow.


	2. Sign Here and There

I looked up from my homework, Blessthefall blaring in my ears. My aunt stood at the foot of the stairs as if asking for permission to enter. I had gotten bored waiting for the boys to get ready for the get together at Claire's aunt's house, so I started on my homework. She looked like she got more sleep than the night before. Since I hadn't heard any yelling, I assumed the boys had decided to stay in last night.

I smiled at her and pulled an ear bud out after dropping my pencil on my notebook.

I was currently working on Math, by far my worst subject, laying on my stomach on my bed with my ankles crossed in the air.

She gave an uneasy smile before coming and sitting on the edge of my bed. It shifted slightly with her weight, the springs creaking underneath.

Her smile kind of caught me off guard, "What's up?"

"Um," she wrung her hands in an uneasy manner. A habit that I noticed she had when ever something with my mother came up. I tensed up at the thought of my mother. "I just got a call, it seems that some of the paper work for you to legally stay wasn't completely filled out."

My eyes widened slightly and I sucked in a small breath, "Do I have to go back?"

She realized my response and a hand shot out to land on my shoulder reassuringly, "Oh, no, nothing _that_ bad, honey," she gave a small smile, trying to ease the tension. "They just need a few signatures and what not," she waved a hand dismissively through the air. "And a friend of mine who can easily take care of everything legal that needs to happen for you to stay here is only in town for today for a short time and I know you were looking forward to going to this barbecue with the boys and-"

I held up a hand, successfully ending my aunt's rant, "Say no more, I'll have to rain check on the barbecue. I'd rather get this over and done." I let my hand drop and fall with a small smack onto my textbook.

My aunt gave me another small smile before looking down at her hands that were now in her lap and sighed, "Okay, we can drop the boys off at the barbecue on our way."

I gave her a smile as she stood up from the bed and made her way to the stairs, not looking back as she ascended the stairs. When I heard the door shut I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Okay, so, no barbecue. I could live with that.

I sighed and glared down at my homework realizing how much I had been looking forward to this. I had been looking forward to talking to Claire and sharing my Dr. Pepper with her. Part of me wouldn't admit it, but I had been having these small daydreams all day of me and her sitting on a porch each with a full cup in our hands, just sharing secrets and having a good time.

_Pathetic, right?_

I growled at my self and got off my bed, headed over to the mini fridge before crouching in front of it and opening it. If we were dropping off the boys, I could leave it to them to share the Dr. Pepper. Glaring at it because I could, I pulled it out and spun it around in my hand to see the ingredients list. Sighing contentedly, I stood up and slammed the fridge shut before heading upstairs. The reasonable part of my mind was telling itself how it shouldn't want something so filled with chemicals, that I was practically doing myself a huge favor by skipping drinking any of this all together. I rolled my eyes at myself.

_Let's just get this over with._

* * *

I sat shot-gun while the boys sat in the back. The music was turned down, barely masking the awkward silence that threatened to fill the van. My aunt chatted on her phone quietly, while driving I might add, and I stared worriedly ahead, afraid of an accident.

My aunt pulled onto road after road, keeping me lost since we left the driveway to her house. Trees passed and I was surprised to note that the trees and road were just slightly soggy from yesterday's rain, but for the most part everything was dry.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day for a barbecue.

My aunt slowed down as she pulled onto another dirt road. No, correction, after getting a glimpse of a brightly painted mailbox with a faded number under it, I realized we were on a driveway.

My brow crinkled as we ventured farther and farther into the woods, trees raising up on each side of the car. As the trees gave away to a small clearing with a house and quite a few cars, I gave a small sigh of relief at the fact that she hadn't gotten us in an accident. The house, looking like at one point it had been painted yellow, had a small front porch with a few rocking chairs on it. From the windows peeked out blue curtains. The driveway expanded the length of the house and about five cars out. Cars were parked here and there, no organized way showing.

I jumped as my aunt's laughing boomed throughout the car, laughing at something her friend said. And I almost screamed as she unfocusedly tried to park in between a blue bedazzled truck and decked out motorcycle, and scraped up against the blue truck.

She gasped, foot slammed harder on the gas in a panic and yanked the wheel to the other side, trying to get away from the truck. And at the same time she dropped the phone. But in getting away from the truck, she went right into the motorcycle. With the momentum from the car, it fell into the ground, hard and I winced as it flipped over and a side mirror tore off.

I wasn't until the car came into an abrupt halt that I realized what stance I was in. On my left, I was grasping the arm rest with vengeance and on my right I had my hand pressed up against the door, trying to anchor myself to my seat. My breathing was irregular and my whole body was tensed up.

My aunt swore loudly and twisted in her seat, looking over at the truck, before unbuckling and twisting back around to look at the motorcycle.

Both of the twins swore in unison before mumbling something about "Paul's truck" and "Jacob's bike".

Only after my aunt put the car in park and turned it off did I begin to unbuckle myself. Sylus and Isaac where already out of the car and heading to 'Paul's truck' by the time Mason and I managed to unbuckle.

I slid out of the car and held onto the door handle until I was sure I wouldn't fall. I was shaking so badly, my teeth started to chatter ever so slightly. There was a booming laugh that made me jump for the second time in the last-minute. I looked over to the house to see two men just as tall as Sylus and Mason come around the side of the house wearing nothing but jean cut offs and almost identical tattoos as the twins.

"You better be happy Paul had to step away for his shift," I watched with almost fascination as the two boys looking around twenty gracefully slithered up to the twins and assessed the damage at a closer range. "We were just listening to Jacob go on and on about his chicky while we were waiting for the burgers to cook when we heard the noise. So, Sammy sent us to welcome the guests."

A look of confusion passed over the twins. Sylus spoke up first, throwing a look Isaac's way, "'Jacob's chicky'?"

The boy who I realized had hazel eyes while the other one had light brown, grinned broadly and started to talk in a low voice. Mason walked up and listened intently. Taking that as my cue to stop listening to their conversation, I turned and walked around the front of the van.

Aunt Beth stared at the mess in horror, cell phone forgotten on the car floor. I noticed Isaac and Mason rush to the back of the house were the two boys had come from, both of them grinning excitedly. I patted my aunt's shoulder reassuringly like she had earlier that day and turned to head over to Sylus, letting her wither in her misery. When I looked over at Sylus he was still in a low conversation with the boy who had the hazel eyes, the brown eyes one missing. I sighed and made a snap decision to sit on the hood of the car while I waited for whosever vehicles these were to blow a gasket.

After becoming completely oblivious to everything around me and dozing out for a minute, I noticed that there were a lot more people standing around the bike, the one with his back to me gesturing widely to the bike and then the car. He had on similar wear as the others, except he had a t-shirt on. My aunt stood on the opposite side, her face a mask of stone. Sylus and the guy with the hazel eyes stood a little off to the side. Isaac stood next to the guy with his back to me, looking as if there was going to be a physical fight between his mother and the dude.

"-was right there! How the hell could you have messe-"

"She didn't mean to!" I immediately interrupted, still sitting on the car hood. Isaac threw a warning glare at me making my heart pang in regret.

_Stupid, it's none of your business._

The boy who had his back to me threw his hands up in a weird shrug like manner and began to turn around, "Well, then that's just peac-" He cut off what he was saying and froze when he saw me, sitting there glaring at him. A look I couldn't describe passed over his features immediately softening them. I glared at him harder.

When he didn't say anything for another second, my aunt let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands out, "Look, there's somewhere I absolutely have to be, I'll be back tonight to pay for the damage, I'm just limited on time at the moment." She glanced down at her watch worriedly and up at me.

The man's penetrating stare was a little intense so I shifted from glaring at him, to looking at my aunt, totally oblivious to the looks that the twins were sharing with each other and the hazel eyed boy. Sylus walked over to Jacob, taking an easy step over the bike, and put a hand on his shoulder making him look at him.

"You imprin-" What ever Isaac started to say with complete surprise was cut off with an elbow to the ribs by Sylus.

"They two need to get going," the dude with the t-shirt tensed up, shooting a glance over at me, a look I still couldn't describe covering his face before Sylus grabbed his chin and yanked it toward him. It was weird sight to see, Sylus forcing someone to do something, "but they will be back tonight."

I hopped off the car, still a little peeved and not sure why, and walked over to shotgun seat. After opening it up and slamming it shut, I ignored the boys talking by the bike and focused on buckling up and choosing a radio station as my aunt hopped in the car, and turned it on.

I looked out the rear view mirror as my aunt turned around, much more careful might I add, and started heading out.

The dude that Sylus was talking to was looking at our retreating van, a look I could still not place on his face.

I felt a pang as he disappeared from my view and we continued down the driveway, my aunt still an exasperated mess beside me.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...I can't believe it's been this long...that's just...WOW...Okay- so I wasn't so happy with this chapter been then I was like- it's been a few weeks- GET THE CHAPTER UP! So, here it is, in all its short glory. I've already started on the next chapter so it should be up pretty soon...**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! They literally made my day! Thanks InLoveWithSongs, nene82743, thebrokentheory, Yaz (BTW: you'll find out in a later chap ;)). AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVS AND FOLLOWERS!**

**-With love, Brianna**


End file.
